Celestia
by Olivian101
Summary: The turtles were on patrol when they see a bunch of Black Dragons suspiciously near Shredder's lair. After a brief interrogation, they discover the Shredder's evil plan... they rush to halt this scheme but on the way they find a girl who definitely needs their help. Will they jeopardize their mission to help this potentially dangerous girl, or leave her die?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! Well just warning you, this isn't my first fanfiction, but it is my first TMNT fanfic. I would REALLY appreciate feedback! I'll shut up soon enough so you can read the story, but I'll share a few details. This is set in the 2012 universe, and my OC's name is Celeste. She is a famous pop star, but in this story Hollywood isn't at all glamorous... You'll see what I mean later, I promise!**

* * *

Four turtles stand on top of a building, looking over at Shredder's lair. Donnie had somehow managed to find out that something would be delivered to the Shredder. They had been waiting for hours, and daylight was approaching. Michelangelo had already fallen asleep, a very irritated Raphael had already made several sarcastic comments, Donatello was frustrated from being unable to hack into some computer, and Leonardo was the only one who was still focusing on their mission.

"Leo! It's almost daybreak! We've been out here all night, and nothing! Master Splinter is probably worried sick about us! We need to go back home!"

Leo sighed. Raph had a point. But what about the delivery? Donnie, who seemed to be reading his mind, spoke up. "We can always come back... or sneak in somehow, and then find out what it is. We don't know what exactly is being delivered. It could possibly be nothing to be concerned about."

Leo had a feeling that whatever would be delivered wouldn't do anyone good. But after glancing at his exhausted brothers, Leo decided to go home. "Someone wake Mikey up." Raph smiled for the first time all night. "My pleasure!" After cracking his knuckles, he violently bashed Mikey awake. "Okay, let's go home now." Raph said. As soon as the words left the red clad turtle's mouth, a sleek black limo pulled up near the Shredder's lair. Seconds later, a middle-aged man came out, and went to the other side of the limo to open the door for someone. His hand held out, to help out a teenage girl. She went out the limo by herself, ignoring the man's outstretched hand. A bunch of Foot bots came out of nowhere, leading them inside.

"Was that the oh-so-important delivery? Just some chick!?" Raph's arms crossed over his chest as he huffed. "I don't know, okay? It could be!" The leader retorted back, his aggravation growing.

"What would the Shredder even want with a girl like that? Do you think she's a new kunoichi?" Donnie asked, clearly puzzled. "Maybe. If we see her again, stay suspicious of her." Leo ordered. Donnie, always thinking, spoke of another situation."Well... or she could be a prisoner that Shredder will be torturing and or doing unspeakable things to." His brothers shot Donnie an aggravated glare. "What! It's a possibility!" His brothers groan, and turn away to go home.

* * *

Celeste's POV:

My manager, Lester Gibbs, smiles. I have learned to hate that smile. I hate everything about that man. But he's the best in the buisness, and there is no way I could fire him; without punishment that is.

We had both landed in New York this morning, and scoped out interesting spots to potentially shoot a music video here. We were in a limo now, on the way to who-knows-where. I knew this wouldn't end well for me.

"Come on Celeste, it won't be that bad." Lester said, as if he was reading my thoughts. "It always is!" I snap back. His eyes flare, giving me an angry glare. Instinctively, I flinched.

I fight the urge to scream. This has been happening for two years now, why aren't I used to it? "Because it's wrong." I mutter, quiet enough so Lester won't hear. As soon as I feel the limo stop, a feeling of absolute dread washes through me. Someone opens the car door for me. A few years ago, I would have used this opportunity to run, hide or scream. But I'm not the girl I used to be. I know now that there's no escape. If I want to keep singing, then I have to do it. No matter how wrong, how it makes me loathe myself later, I must do it. But, much to Lester's disapproval, he can not break my spirit. He will not. I will stay strong no matter what.

A bunch of men came and retrieved my manager and I. The men were dressed as ninjas for some reason. They wore black clothing and had bulging red eyes. None of them spoke. They led us into a strange building, past a bunch of prison cells and into some sort of throne room. A man clothed in silver armor was waiting for us.

"Right on time." He said shortly, his deep voice echoing throughout the dome. The man grabbed my arm, and turned to Lester. "You may leave. Come and get her tomorrow morning." I now noticed the man had a syringe in his hand, filled with a clear liquid. Most likely some kind of drug, to make me pass out. This certainly wouldn't be my first time. Still, I started to struggle against this man, but it was all in vain. He was so much stronger than me, and even less patient than Lester. Within seconds he had kicked me to the ground, and injected me with a drug. I looked up desperately at Lester, but he had shown time and time again how little he cared about my well being, I'm not sure why I bothered. The last thing I heard before I passed out, was my manager saying, "I hope she pleases you, Master Shredder."

* * *

 **How did you guys like it? I really would like to know...Like I've said, this is my first TMNT fanfic! Should I continue or not?**

 **-Olivian101**


	2. Chapter 2

Celeste's POV

When I woke up, I was almost too afraid to open my eyes. Memories bounced around in my head painfully. I growl, frustrated, attempting to clear my head. I must be chained, because I can feel the icy steel on my wrists and ankles. The nipping chains reminded me of nights so similar to this one. To wake up and be chained, knowing this wouldn't be the last time. My freedom was almost nonexistent. What I did, when I did it, and for whom was all depending on my manager.

 _Pitying yourself is not going to help you. You're better than this, Celeste._ I sigh and shake the thoughts out of my head. It was relatively quiet, so I assumed I must be in the silver-armored man's hideout. The man, whom Lester called 'Shredder', had told my manager to pick me up in the morning. _I wonder what time it is..._ I thought, shivering from the intense cold against my bare body. I finally muster up the courage to open my eyes, only to find darkness. There were no windows, only murky blackness. A chill went down my spine as I hear footsteps approaching. Slow, deliberate steps that only intensified my nervousness. Each tread had a sharp crack to it. The person walking was intentionally striking the ground with such force.

"Stand, you spineless runt of a girl!" I instantly recognized the commanding tone, the thunderous voice echoing throughout the room, chilling every bone in my body. My knees were wobbly as I stood, fighting to control my anxiety. I hear a series of clicks and a door opened.

...Step...step...step

His walk was menacing, almost deadly. He came to me, his body dangerously close to mine. I wasn't aware of my hands shaking until I heard the hollow rattling of chains. Fast as lightning, his hands shot out and grabbed my wrists, forcing my hands to be still.

"You're pathetic." He sneered. Blades shoot out from his armor, slashing against my bare chest. I inhale sharply as I fall to the ground. I fought to keep myself from screaming or crying out in agony. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of hearing my pain. Satisfied at his work, the Shredder left, closing the door behind him.

My chest seared in pain. Blood poured out of the deep cut as if it would never stop. The pain seemed to throb, alternating between agony and absolute misery. My head feels woozy, and I can sense that I'm going to pass out again... or possibly even die. I close my eyes in preparation, listening to my ragged breaths. All I wanted at the moment for the burning sensation to leave...

* * *

Raph's POV

My brothers and I were on patrol when we spotted some Purple Dragons... suspiciously near the Shredder's lair. "Beatdown time?" I ask my leader. Leo thinks for a second, then nods. All four of us jump from the building we had been standing on, landing almost silently. The Purple Dragons stop in their tracks, turning around. A few minutes later, 4 of 5 of the goons were unconscious. I pick the remaining one up off the ground by his collar, drawing his face in close to mine.

"What exactly are you idiots up too?" The man wriggled away, attempting to escape my grasp, but my grip didn't lessen. I draw one of my sais, using the end to push at a delicate spot at his throat. The pressure wasn't enough to kill him or anything, but enough to hurt and let him know we weren't joking.

"Did I stutter? Where were you guys headed?" The man had a determined look on his face. I added more pressure to the sai at his throat. I hear him choke a bit, but I don't lessen the force. "Okay," He choked out, "I'll talk!" I toss the man to the ground, Mikey and Leo catching him. My sai doesn't find it's way back to his throat, but it remains in his face as a reminder.

"I'll ask one last time, where were you punks headin' to?" The man gulps, not wanting to answer my question, but does anyway. "We were heading back to our hideout. We had gone out to see Shredder..." Of coarse, Mikey had to jump in. "Have you dudes ever wondered where the Shredder's name came from? I mean, when I think of shredders I think of cheese... and cheese makes me think of pizza! And pizza makes me think of deliciousness and how hungry I am right now! I'm starving over here!" I shot an annoyed glance at my youngest brother and continued my interrogation.

"Did you see a girl there?" The man nods. "Describe her."

"Well... she had long brown hair, dark eyes, she was really short..." I look up at my older brother, both of us silently agreeing that who he was describing was the girl we had saw walking in.

"What was she doing there? Is she a kunoichi?" The man smirked. "I doubt it. Shredder got her down pretty quick." My brown eyed brother jumped in. "And what does 'got her down' supposed to mean?"

"He put some drug in her, knocked her out pretty fast." Why would Shredder want some chick knocked out? Oops... said that out loud. "Well... all I know is, he didn't want to be disturbed. We discussed his plans, then the girl came, he put some drug in her and he kicked everyone out." Leo's dark blue eyes lit up. "Wait, plans? What plans?!" The man's face twisted into an unreadable expression. "Shredder will kill me if I say!"

"And so will we if you don't talk!" I snap, drawing the sharp end of my sai closer to his face. He ignores my threat. My sai inches forwards, the longest prong pricking the skin in between his eyes. A small drip of blood makes it's way down his face. "All I know is that Shredder's gonna drain the energy from the city to power some weapon! I don't know what kind! I really don't! Please, just let me go!" I glance at Leo. He nods, granting me permission. Mikey and Leo release the Purple Dragon, and we scurry off to the top of the nearest building.

* * *

 **Ok... so I had planned this to have more stuff happen, but I didn't want it to be too long. I'm still deciding if I'll continue with this because I really feel like this isn't as good as other TMNT stories. Anyone who wants me to continue this please let me know! Love you guys!  
**

 **-Olivian101**


	3. Chapter 3

Raph's POV:

"So what's the plan, Fearless?" My brother's dark blue eyes roll up to the sky.

"Weren't you listening when I first explained it?"

"No." He let out a frustrated sigh. "I swear, you are slowly turning into to Mikey..." I growl at him.

"So, we sneak in, not from the throne room, but through the window in the second floor. Our goal is to find where he keeps this weapon, so we can destroy it with these miniature bombs Donnie has. We stick together, no matter what! This is very dangerous! If we run into trouble, we'll leave as soon as possible." Leo turned to his youngest brother, who had been playing on his T-Phone. "Mikey?" His eyes stayed glued to the screen, but he lets out a soft "Hmm?"

"Do you understand our plan?"

"What plan?" Leo, Donnie and I groan. Leo explains the plan one more time, and then we jump into action. All of us went through the window, landing silently into what seems to be a bedroom, most likely Karai's. It was a plain black and gray room that only had essentials, a bed, dresser, nightstand and that was all. We walk out the room, quietly as we possibly could. The further we went down the dark hallway, the colder the air felt. We finally reached the end of the path, and went down the stairs. I was shell-shocked by the extreme iciness and darkness. Leo see's a window, with wood covering the glass. He slices through the metal piece holding the wood, and moonlight radiates through the glass. From what I could see, metal bars hid the walls. Surprisingly, most of the cells were empty. I see weird mutants that looked like failed experiments. And at the very end of the cells, there was a girl. She was completely naked... I quickly turn my youngest brother around and walk closer to her cell. Leo and Donnie followed me curiously. The closer I got, the more disgusted I was. The girl had deep scratch marks, undoubtedly from the Shredder's gauntlets. Dried blood covers her chest and stomach and up her neck. Her arms were covering herself as best as she could.

"Is she... sleeping?" Leonardo asked. Donnie cringed, partially from the girl's state and his brother's naive question. "I doubt it. If we're being optimistic, then she's unconscious."

Mikey, who had his hands over his eyes, jumped into the conversation. "Be optomising bro!" Donnie rolled his eyes and corrected Mikey on his mispronunciation.

"Wait! She just took a breath!" Leo exclaimed. Donnie whipped his head around, to observe this girl. "You're right! Wow... she really should have died from all the blood loss..."

"Come on guys, let's move!" My youngest brother grabs Leo's shoulder before he could walk off. "What about the girl?" Leo's gave Mikey a confused look, prompting him to explain further. "You're just gonna let some poor, helpless, half-dead girl rot in Shredder's dungeon?"

"She could be dangerous..." He replied uncertainly. "So we let her sit here, be tortured and die? The Purple Dragon dude said she got knocked out easily, so she can't be some kind of ninja master or something." Leo took in a deep breath. "She could have information about the Shredder, too. Maybe something really important!" Leo still looked doubtful. But after Mikey got down on his knees and gave Leo a pleading look, he caved. "After we destroy the weapon, we'll come back for her. If we get into a battle we can't have one of us focused on protecting her. I honestly don't know why you care so much about this girl..." I roll my eyes. So we were saving this girl? A complete stranger? I mean, we're good people-er, turtles, but she could seriously be dangerous...

I look over to see Mikey by the girl's cell, talking to her. "Don't worry injured-naked-shivering-dudette! Me and my bros are gonna get you outta there, and fix you up, and you won't be dangerous at all, you'll be all sweet and stuff. And we can eat pizza together and play video games and watch Crognard the Barbarian! And- oomph!" He was cut of by my hand slapping over his mouth. "Come on, Mikey! The others are already gone!"

By the time we had caught up with our brothers, Donnie and Leo had already found the weapon. It was massive, to say the least.

"What the shell is that thing!" I ask, flabbergasted. "Dude! Watch your language!" I hit Mikey on the head for that comment. "Ow!"

"Will you two can it!" Leo whisper-yelled. Finally, my purple-clad brother turned to me and explained the weapon. "It's a plasma cannon. If Shredder gets this thing working then it can destroy literally anything. And I mean _anything._ The beam dismantles atoms, and atoms make up everything so..."

Mikey blinked, obviously confused. "Oh come on Mikey, I even dumbed that down!" A pair of baby blue eyes blinked twice. Donatello let out a frustrated sigh. "If Shredder makes this thing work, absolutely anything he wants to go boom-boom, goes boom-boom. Do you understand?" Mikey nodded and gave Donnie a thumbs up.

"So... can we take this thing out tonight, Don?" The masked ninja shook his head. "No, Leo. It's going to take more than a few bombs to take this thing down. We'll have to come back..."

"Let's move out, team." We were about to exit when Mikey thrust himself in the doorway, blocking us. "Aren't we forgetting something?" Leo sighs impatiently. "We absolutely have to make it fast. I really don't want to have to battle the Shredder tonight, kay?" Mikey nodded, and ran as quietly back to the girl's cell. "We need the key!" Mikey exclaimed, his eyes dulling. I sigh heavily. "Maybe not..." I muttered, walking towards the cell.

I observe the lock on the iron door. It was an old-fashioned lock. Maybe I can pick it... I stuck one of my sais in the keyhole, and turned. I hear a soft click. The door made a low creak when I opened it, making me cringe and earning myself a "Shh!" from my older brother.

The girl was in the exact position we had found her in. I bent down tenderly and picked her up bridal-style. She was indescribably cold. I could feel her violent shivering against my plastron. _Poor girl..._

* * *

 **And that concludes chapter 3! If anyone has any ideas or questions please let me know! Constructive criticism is VERY APPRECIATED. After all, if nobody points out any flaws on my writing, then how am I supposed to improve? I love you guys!**

 **-Olivian101  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Leo's POV

I am very irritated. My youngest brother, Mikey, was so insistent in saving some girl we didn't know... but why? Sure, he is naturally kind-hearted, but I can't help but feel there's more to it... My thoughts were interrupted by my red-masked brother.

"Hey Fearless leader, do ya mind, ya know, _leading_?" I roll my eyes at my brother's sarcasm. "Let's just get out of here."

"Yes, turtles. Too bad you won't leave with your lives!" A Brazilian accent sneered. Fishface.

"I'm gonna pound your shells off!" And Rahzar as well... fantastic.

"Master Shredder will be most pleased..." And Tigerclaw too...

"Yeah! But maybe we shall be the ones to pound your shells off!" My youngest brother said. "They don't have shells, Mikey." Donatello corrected. "Exactly! Cuz we pounded them off!" After a series of eye rolls, face palms and sighs, my brothers and I get ready for battle. Raph sets the girl down in a corner and stands protectively over her.

Tigerclaw leaps at me, but I dodge his attack. One of his paws try to slash at me, but I duck and roll just in time. He does this once more and I wasn't as lucky. I fly backwards, but I position myself so my feet bounce off the wall and I come back to Tigerclaw, kicking him in the face. He stumbles backwards, but doesn't fall. He grunts and lurches forwards, trying to grab me. My katana cuts into his flesh, leaving him screaming and even angrier than before. I look around to see Donnie and Mikey fighting Rahzar, and for a second it looked like they were winning, but Rahzar swiped his hand unexpectedly and sent both turtles crashing into the wall. Raph seemed to be holding his ground with Fishface, although he was at an disadvantage. Raph clearly didn't want to leave the girl unattended to, and Fishface used that to his advantage.

"Guys, fall back!" I scream, and flee to Raph's corner. Within seconds Mikey and Donnie joined me. Mikey threw down a smoke bomb, transporting us to outside. We all run to the nearest manhole cover. Panting, I lift the cover and jump down into the sewers. Mikey, Donnie and then Raph came down.

"We have to get her to Don's lab, now!" Mikey yelled. We rush to our lair and into Donnie's lab. "Mikey, maybe you should go and play video games or something."

"No! I can't leave her! I need to know if she's gonna be okay!"

I was shocked by his outburst, but understand his frustration. I nodded and left the lab.

Raph's POV

Mikey and I have been watching the girl for two hours now. I've watched Donnie clean out her wounds, put stitches in the deep gash, put an IV and other wires in her arm to monitor her heart and breathing. I would rather be anywhere else but here, but Mikey had begged. He was genuinely upset over this girl and said that me staying in the lab with him made him feel better. So I stayed. Out of love for my brother, and nothing more.

Donnie looked down at her, a worried expression on his face.

"What's wrong, Don?"

"Well, she needs blood. A _lot_ of it. About 2 quarts, and there's about 6 quarts in the average teenager's body. Her heart, assuming it's functioning properly, will make about half a quart in 8 hours."

"What kind of blood does she need?"

"I'm running a test now to confirm her blood type. Even if one of us has her blood type, it's not safe for one person to give 2 quarts of blood at a time. One quart is pushing the limit as is. But if she doesn't get the blood soon, she won't make it tonight." A few minutes went by in silence before I hear a soft beeping noise. Donnie checked some kind of machine. "A positive. That's her blood type." Only one of us had A positive blood, me.

Mikey turns to me, a pleading look on his face. "Raph, please! I know you don't like her, but please please pleeeeeease! For me bro?" I sigh, my arms instinctively crossing over my chest.

"If I give her a quart, will she make it through the night?" I ask. Donnie seemed uncertain. "Possibly." I didn't like that answer. I wanted to know that she'd be okay. If she didn't make it, Mikey will be devastated. Donnie has me sit next to the blood extraction machine and put another need in the girl's arm and another in mine.

"Listen carefully, meathead. When you hear a beep, _let me know._ If you give more than a quart, you endanger yourself. I'm going to the kitchen to get some juice and crackers for you to eat to help you gain back the blood. Again, if you hear a beep, let me know. You got it?" I nodded and watched him exit the lab, Mikey trailing after. For a few minutes the lab was deathly silent as I watch my blood twirl through the tubes, through the machine and into the girl's arm. Before long I hear a beep, but I don't call Donnie back to the lab. I am gonna make sure this girl makes it through the night. If she survived losing 2 quarts of blood, so can I. I have to do this for Mikey. My youngest brother, who couldn't handle losing this girl. I _need_ to save her.

My head starts feeling woozy and I struggle to keep my eyes open. I'm not sure how much time I spent like that. Suddenly, I feel the needle being yanked out my arm and my brother's voice screaming, "Raphael!" I struggle to look up at Donnie, and when I finally do I see him towering over me, his hands on his hips and Mikey peeking over his shoulder. "Raphael do you have a freakin' death wish?! Do you even know how dangerous that is?! Do you even care!?"

I feel myself lurch forward, only to be caught by Donnie. He sits me up in the chair. The last thing I heard before I closed my eyes was Donnie's voice.

"Raph?"

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN! No? No? Too much? Okay... I'll stop now...  
**

 **ANYWAY! That twas Chapter 4! (Twas?! Really!? I'm getting sooooo strange...)**

 **As some of you may or may not have noticed, this is a romance fic. It's OCxTurtle. I'm leaning towards Celeste and Raphael, but if you guys think it should be another turtle let me know and why!**

 **Criticism is strongly encouraged by me. Anything to make me a better writer is APPRECIATED! If you guys have any questions or ideas, don't hesitate to tell me! I'll happily explain/write it! I love you guys!**

 **-Olivian101**


	5. Chapter 5

Celeste's POV:

When I woke up, my head was pounding. I was on some kind of table, with a blanket thrown over my bare body. My body was sore, but I wasn't nearly in as much pain as before.

 _Where the heck am I? Where's Lester?_

I try to sit up, only to meet agonizing pain. I squeeze my eyes tight and bit my bottom lip to avoid screaming out. I take a deep, long breath and focus on the pain, conquering it. After a moment, the pain washed away and I opened my eyes to observe my surroundings.

There were three... turtles? Giant, man-sized turtles that each had different weapons and masks tied around their green faces. My stirring must have woke the one with the red mask. Instantly, he was up on his feet and scanning the environment. Then his eyes fall to me, and I'm instantly hypnotized by their luminescent green hue. I was in shock, to say the least. How is this possible? Did they capture me? What are they going to do to me?

"We ain't gonna hurt ya, princess. If it weren't for us, Mikey specifically, your sorry butt would still be in the Shredder's dungeon." Something about his tone irritated me. I sigh and couldn't control the sass that slipped into my reply. "So where am I now? And who's Mikey?"

"This is our lair. And you'll meet all of us when the others wake up. I'm Raphael. You call me Raph."

 _'You call me Raph' What if I don't? What's gonna happen? This dude is starting to get on my nerves. But I'm in no condition to argue... I can't afford to get injured further...  
_

"Umm...Okay."

Raph nods to acknowledge my reply but doesn't say anything more. He turns away from me and walks over to wake the other turtles. He walks slowly, his breath ragged for whatever reason.

As Raph shook the others, the turtle wearing the purple mask calmly woke up and stretched. The one in orange wasn't as peaceful. He screamed and kicked, eventually ending up on the floor. Raph cracked a smile and put out a three-fingered hand to help him up.

"Hey princess? Remember how ya asked who Mikey was?" I nod and Raph continued. "This is Michelangelo, or Mikey."

"Whaddap, dudette?" Mikey announced, do a little dance as he spoke. I grinned at him brightly. Mikey return my gesture, the smile seeming so natural on the turtle's freckled face. To say the least, Mikey was adorable.

"Why do you keep calling me princess?" I ask Raphael. "Well, I don't know your real name, or really care, so I came up with one that seemed...fitting to you." I shoot him a hateful glare and I was about to retort something back to him, but the turtle wearing purple interrupted.

"I hate to break you two up," The purple-clad turtle interrupted, "But I really should check you... Um, what's your name?"

"Celeste..." I answer shakily. "Well I'm Donatello, but you may call me Donnie, if you wish. I'm sort of a medic around here. Raph, you ought to lay down and rest for today, after all you did lose a lot of blood." He turned back to me and continued. "I just want to check your blood and heartbeat, just some basic procedures. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Oh here's a hospital gown for you to wear for now. I'll text our friend April later and ask her to bring some clothes for you." I simply nod.

For a second Donnie didn't move, just stared at me for a moment. "I swear you seem familiar, I'm not sure why..." He muttered, gathering his medical supplies. "Oh, Celeste, how are you feeling? Any nausea, headaches, anything?"

"Well... I feel sorta lightheaded, and every time I do any major movement my whole body hurts. And I feel..." I trail off, for fear I'd be punished for what I had almost said.

"You feel..." Donnie prodded gently, his voice low. "I feel weak and drained." Unknowingly, my body stiffened. My eyes closed and I turned my head to the side, waiting for the blow to come and be over. But it didn't come. I feel a warm hand on my shoulder and look up into the baby blue eyes of Mikey, his gaze warm and soothing.

"Chill, Celeste. We won't hurt you! Don just wants to look you over and help you heal."

 _Is this what my life has become? Have I really started to expect abuse?_

"I'm sorry..." I whisper.

"Maybe you two should leave." Donnie suggested. Mikey was about to protest, but before he could, Donnie spoke again. "I'm sure Celeste would like to meet Leo. You guys should go get him. Also, you might want to explain this to Sensei before he figures it out on his own." Raph and Mikey nod, and walk out the lab. About twenty minutes later, Mikey came in again, followed by another turtle, clad in blue.

"Are you guys done yet?" Mikey asked impatiently.

"Almost..." Donatello muttered. He wrapped a thick bandage around my waist to and tied it off tightly, to keep the wound from getting infected. He retied the hospital gown around my neck and back.

"Are you done _now_?" I giggle softly at Mikey. Donnie steps away from me, signaling his completion.

"Celeste, this is Leo. Leo, Celeste. Celeste, Leo. He's our leader."

"Your, leader? For what?"

"Oh, I didn't mention. Me and ma bros are kinda ninja who fight crime. Pretty awesome, right?" For the second time, I giggle. Mikey was so energetic and optimistic, it was difficult to not smile while around him.

I look up at Leo, noting his sapphire blue eyes. He smiled down at me. "Nice to meet you, Celeste. If you need anything let me know." He states kindly. He seemed very level-headed and had a calming aura. All four of them were so diverse, it was amazing how close they all are. I've known them for maybe an hour or so, but their bond is that obvious. They are all quite amazing...

* * *

 **And here we are at Chapter 5... I have waaaaay to much time on my hands lol. Well that's about to change anyway. I WILL still update semi-regularly, but I've been cast in Shrek the Musical, and I'll have to be at rehearsals and all that stuff... Have I mentioned I love acting and theater? It's ma passion! (Other than writing) Anyway, you guys most likely don't care about my personal life, but now you know! Love ya'll! Oh and as some of you might have noticed, this is a Romance story. I'm leaning towards a Celeste and Raph pairing, but if you believe it should be someone else, let me know!  
**

 **-Olivian101**


	6. Chapter 6

Leo's POV:

It has been two days since Celeste awoke. I honestly was expecting her to be some weird human brat to have a panic attack when she saw us. According to Donnie, she was relatively calm when she saw them, just a tad surprised.

Currently, we just finished breakfast. Mikey had gotten Celeste from her place in Donnie's lab and laid her on the couch so he could introduce her to Crognard the Barbarian. Even though Mikey was careful not to hurt her as he set her down, but I could see her discomfort. It was brief, the pain that washed over her features. She quickly realized that her distress was evident on her face and it was gone in an instant. Guarded behind those hazel eyes within milliseconds. She was obviously used to pain, and hiding it. But why? Why would she need to conceal? How much has this girl endured? Been _forced_ to endure?

Celeste's condition had improved greatly. She has been cleaned up a bit too. She still wears a blue hospital gown. Her skin wasn't nearly as pale when we first saw her, now resting in a lightly tanned shade. Her previously tangled hair had been brushed out to it's full length and now flowed down to her waist. She was very short, probably standing at 5"1 or maybe even shorter. Her facial features were alluring, I'll admit, but I wasn't even close to being attracted to her. To be completely honest, I don't trust her yet. We still know nothing about her or her connections to Shredder. Once we get to know her better maybe she'll explain...

"Earth to Leeooooooo!" My youngest brother sang, his voice getting higher the longer he held out my name. "What?" I ask quietly. "You went all wonky eyes on us, bro! You were totally spaced out! Haha do ya get it? I said 'Earth to Leo' and then I said spaced out! Haha! I'm hilarious!" I mutter a reply, and focus on the TV.

After five more minutes the show went off and Mikey was wailing that there was nothing on TV. "What do we do, bros!"

"We could get to know each for some beautiful, much-needed brotherly bonding!" Raph says sarcastically, his voice mockingly sweet. Mikey clearly didn't detect his older brother's mockery. He jumped up and started blabbing. "I'll go first! Hey, bros, and Celeste. I got ya girl! I am Michelangelo!"

Raph hits the youngest on the head, silencing him. "Ow... You know Raph, for someone who claims there's so 'tired' you don't hit like you're tired!" He complained from the floor.

"Dudette?" Mikey asks sheepishly. "Is... that you?" He asks, pointing to the TV screen. Sure enough, there was Celeste's face. It was a commercial for some award show and was advertising her performance. It showed images of Celeste wearing a very revealing outfit, her brown hair curled and pulled away from her face and she was singing her heart out. I don't think I've ever seen a human with as much joy on her face as Celeste did on that stage.

Celeste smiled fondly, as if recalling that performance. "Yes, Mikey, that's me."

"So you're Celeste as in Celeste Richards!" She nods slowly. "Dude! You're like a super celebrity! Like with mansions and yachts and junk!" She nods once more. "So what were you doing with the Shredder?"

Silence followed my youngest brother's question. Celeste looked _extremely_ uncomfortable. She muttered something that sounded like "I don't know," and sank deeper into her seat.

Mikey looked guiltily at her. "Look, Celeste, I'm sorry. I didn't know it was a sore subject." She smiled weakly at him. "It's fine, Mikey..."

All the sudden, the awkward silence was broken by April's shrill voice. "Guys! You'll never guess what I just saw!" All five of us turned to look at our redheaded friend. "A new mutant! It's a butterfly thing! And... whoa, is that Celeste Richards?"

"Yea!" Mikey yells enthusiastically, "Isn't she awesome? We rescued her from the Shredder!" April raised her eyebrows in surprise. "The Shredder? What were you doing there?" Celeste once again looks nervous, which April picks up on quickly. "Oh, I'm sorry. Probably a not the best thing to ask somebody you just met..." Celeste smiles delicately.

"I can't believe you're right here in front of me! I love your music, and you're so pretty!" Again Celeste smiled, a genuine grin this time. "I'm April by the way."

"So," I interrupt, "this new mutant?"

"Oh, right. I saw it flying overhead near my apartment. It had these huge black eyes and well, wings! I never thought a butterfly could creep me out that much..."

"Oh yeah, boi! This is awesome!" Mikey whooped. "How is another giant mutant roaming the streets of New York a good thing?" My scarlet-masked brother roared. "Another thing for me to name!" Raphael's green hand smacked his forehead dramatically as he muttered of Mikey's idiocy.

"Seriously guys?" Mikey and Raph turn to me, annoyed at my intervening.

* * *

 **So this was kinda like a filler chapter I guess. The next chapter will have more important stuff in it I promise!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Leo's POV:

It's been a week since Celeste awoken. Her wound is sealing up nicely, and she can walk on her own now. We haven't gotten any answers about herself or her past yet. Granted, we haven't asked but still...

Anyway, I have a task to complete. This mission is not a simple one. It requires skill, patience, and determination. What is this goal? I have to get all three of my brothers in the same room for a meeting. No, I'm not being melodramatic, it's just that difficult.

Donnie will probably be the easiest to herd into the living room. Raphael will be somewhat difficult, and Mikey will be near impossible.

But despite the hardship ahead, I walk into my brother's lab. He was in the middle of welding some kind of machine.

"Hey Donnie!" He didn't hear over the welder and I didn't want to tap him and make him turn around, so I yell again. After my third attempt, my brilliant-minded brother shut his welder off and turned.

"Oh, sorry Leo. What do you need?"

"Well, I need to talk to all of you, okay? Just wait in the living room for now."

"Yeah yeah, I'll be out as soon as I'm done with this." I sigh. There's no use arguing with him now, so I leave and track down my hotheaded brother.

He was in the dojo, do push-ups on his sais, counting breathlessly. "52...53...54..."

"Raph?" He grunted and growled at me and continued counting. "55...56..."

"Raph!" I can feel my patience thinning. Raph always knew how to get me riled up, whether he meant to or not. "57...58..59...60..."

"Raphael I'm serious!" Finally, my younger brother's annoyed eyes met mine. "What, Fearless?" He snapped. I sigh deeply, trying to shake my irritation. "I need to talk to you guys. Go in the living room and wait for a few minutes, okay?" My scarlet-masked brother looked skeptical. "So this is like a meeting? About what, exactly?"

"Celeste." My brother's eyes widened, signifying his disapproval. "What about her? You're not gonna kick her out or anything, are ya?" I sigh and repeat my request for him to go to the living room. "Can ya just answer my question?" Grrrrrr he can be so irritating! "You'll see in a few moments at the meeting." Hastily, Raphael got up from the floor and walked slowly to our main room.

Actually, that was easier than expected. And now... Michelangelo.

I couldn't seem to find my orange-masked sibling. I checked the kitchen, the main room, the dojo, I've looked everywhere except the place I've been dreading to check: Mikey's bedroom, a wonderland of moldy pizza, comic books, action figures, rats, and who knows what else. I gulp and knock on my youngest brother's door. There was no answer, so I was forced to open the door.

Blech! The room smelled so bad! It was a sickening mixture of mildew and...rotten eggs? I put my hand of my mouth and nose but it only deflected the odor slightly. Mikey was jumping on his bed, with headphones plugged in his ears. Every bounce he made caused a moldy slice of pizza to go up and down. Disgusting... He finally notices me and takes an earbud out.

"Oh, hey Leo! Whaddap bro! Oh, pizza!" He catches the slice mid-air and eats it in one bite. I could not help but gag at the sight.

"Mikey! I need you in the living room for a meeting! Let's go!" I exclaim, eager to get out of this room. Mikey stops jumping for a second and looks down at me. "Haha! I'm taller than you!"

"Mikey!" I scold, but it doesn't seem to do anything as my little brother continues to leap on his bed. His previously loose earbud somehow made it's way back to his ear.

"Mikey, are you listening to Snoop Dogg?" My little brother grinned. "Drop it like it's hot, son!" He screamed.

"I don't think you know the meaning of that..."

"What are you doing in here, anyway?"

Only Michelangelo can irritate a turtle to this magnitude... "I need to talk to you guys... in the living room. Come on."

"What was that?"

I growl lightly and explain once again to my youngest sibling. "After the chorus!" He hums for a second and then his eyes widened with surprise.

"He said a bad word!" Mikey whispered, as if cursing was the greatest evil anyone could ever do. "It's Snoop Dogg, what were you expecting?"

My orange-masked sibling shrugged in an I-don't-know sort of way. I finally grab his hand and drag him out of the room. When we reached the common room, only Raph sat there, a magazine in hand. I heave a frustrated sigh and go to fetch Donnie.

All in all, it took an hour to get all my brothers in the same place.

"Okay guys, so we seriously need to talk about Celeste. And by that, I mean that we shouldn't get too attached to her." Mikey looked up at me with big, innocent eyes. "But she's so awesome, Leo! She will always play with me and watch Crognard and read comics and-"

"I know Mikey," I interrupt, "but she could easily be a kunoichi or assassin or whatever. Think about it, it was pretty easy rescuing her."

"You think fighting Rahzar, Fishface and Tigerclaw was easy!" Raphael exclaimed angrily. " _And_ we didn't even finish that fight! We fled like wusses."

I'll admit, my hotheaded brother had a point. Maybe rescuing Celeste wasn't exactly simple, but escaping the Shredder shouldn't be relatively easy. In fact, it should be almost impossible! I mean, it's the Shredder!

"Okay fine, whatever Raph. That doesn't change the fact that we know absolutely nothing about her. Other than she's some kind pop star... It doesn't make any sense! What would a celebrity being doing with Shredder!"

"Oh! Maybe her and Shred-Head were playing mini golf!"

"Really, Mikey? If Shredder would be interested in such a sport, he would most likely play regular golf. Regular golf requires more strength and skill, while mini golf is just hoping the cheaply made ball goes through and somehow gets in the hole. There's no actual skill put into it, just different themes and setups."

Did Donnie seriously just rant about golf? That takes some serious rant skills...

"Nice meeting, Fearless! Real productive!" I glare at my immediate younger brother, but he only smirks. "Guys!" I shout, attempting to draw their attention to the task at hand.

"Hey Leo, let's think for a sec, okay? We found Celeste, completely nude in Shredder's dungeon. What would Shredder do with a naked hot chick? Gee, I wonder?" Raph stated, sarcasm dripping in every word.

"You have the dirtiest mind, Raphael..." I reply slowly. "True, but that's probably what happened and you know it. Whether she did it willingly or not, we do not know."

"Did what?" Mikey asked innocently. My eyes connected with Raph's, having a silent conversation.

 _I am_ not _explaining this to him, Leo._

 _And you think I_ want _to!?_

"Nothing, little brother. Don't worry about it." Raph said, slapping Mikey on the shoulder affectionately. "So, Fearless, how do you suggest we get answers to these questions?"

"Well, ask?" Raph looked at me as if I was insane. "And you expect her just be absolutely fine with you asking deep personal questions? I mean, it's probably a sore subject for her." Leave it to Raph to be completely hotheaded and rash but still be somewhat sensitive... "So what do you suggest we do, Raph?"

"Well... I'm not sure. I'm not good about feelings and stuff ya know? Have you talked to Master Splinter about this stuff? He'd probably know better than any of us."

Of coarse! Why didn't I think of this before? "Raphael, you hotheaded genius!" I exclaim, rubbing his head rapidly, much to his annoyance. "Okay, okay cool it Fearless!"

* * *

 **Hey guys! Wow, this was a long chapter... well long for me at least. I have difficulties writing chapters over 1,000 words. Not sure why, but I do. ANYWAY, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! And just for the record, I couldn't resist the Snoop Dogg thing... haha sorry! ;) I love you guys!  
**

 **-Olivian101**


	8. Chapter 8

Leo's POV:

"Mikey!" Raphael yelled at his younger brother. He was a second away from tackling the other turtle to the ground, but our Sensei stepped in in the nick of time.

"Raphael, how many times must I remind you to keep your anger in control?" The second-oldest turtle couldn't look at Splinter's face, so instead he mumbled an apology and walked away to the kitchen for dinner.

After dinner, I pulled my rat master aside. "Hey Sensei, do you mind if I talk to you about something?" Splinter didn't seem surprised, as I often confess my problems to him. "Of coarse, my son. Let us go to a more secluded area."

He leads me to the dojo, sits down, and motions for me to do the same. "What is this issue, Leonardo?" I sigh and try to gather my thoughts. "It's Celeste... you see, I don't really trust her. After all, we did find her at Shredder's lair..."

"In his dungeon, if I am not mistaken."

"Well, yes. But I'm still suspicious. This could be a trap, she could be a kunoichi sent here to kill us! We know absolutely nothing about her, and the guys already seem pretty fond of her. Mikey treats her like a sister. He'll be heartbroken if she turns on us! We're playing a dangerous game and I don't like it one bit." Sensei strokes his beard thoughtfully before he replies.

"I understand your concerns, Leonardo. As a ninja, you should be suspicious of potentially dangerous people and learn to follow your intuition. However, this does not mean you shall assume every person whom you help shall be a threat. Perhaps you should befriend and attempt to understand Celeste and then make a conclusion. Her trust shall come from patience and understanding from yourself."

"Hai, Sensei." I say, bowing my head to the wise rat. Sensei was right, I should attempt to get to know her and then decide if she's a threat or not. My search for Celeste was not a difficult one. She was in the living room watching TV with Mikey and Raphael, who was watching, while steadily punching our training dummy. "Celeste," I call, "Do you want to get out of the lair for a while? We can go for a walk."

My youngest brother instantly protests. "No way, Leo! She could get hurt again, and she's still healing!" He's very protective of her... I should have known he would disagree. "I doubt there will be any trouble, Mikey. But just in case, I'll take my katanas, okay?" Michelangelo looks doubtful, but he hesitantly agrees. "Raph, can you do me a favor?" I get no response other than a grunt signalling for me to continue. "Get everyone to meet me and Celeste on the top of the Byerly Building in an hour for patrol, okay? Give me a real answer, Raph."

"Yeah, sure."

With that, I gently took Celeste's forearms and helped her up from the couch. As soon as we were out of the sewers, she asked me the unavoidable question. "So, what's the _real_ reason for you bringing me out here?" I sigh and tell her that I want to get to know her better. She seems... surprised? Confused? Nervous? Her expression was unreadable. I offer her a reassuring smile as we climb the fire escape together. She was lagging behind extremely slowly and her breathing was a bit more stressed than it should have been. _Her wound is probably still hurting a bit..._

I jump down to where she was and pick her up bridal style and quickly jump to the top. She smiles gratefully at me.

"You know what? You are an absolute master at hiding your emotions." She giggled softly. "Well, in Hollywood, you don't survive a day if can't tolerate pain or hide your emotions..." She looks down at the ground uncomfortably and creeps to the edge of the building and sits down, her legs swinging over the glittering city lights. "Careful..." I murmur as I sit next to her. There was a comfortable silence for a second before I broke it. "Do you mind if I ask you something, Celeste?" She sighs quietly, and then whispers her agreement.

"How did you get captured by the Shredder? I'm really not trying to be invasive, but ya know... if he's running around capturing random teenagers, we need to stop him."

"He didn't exactly capture me. I didn't exactly have a choice or anything, but I knew it was coming..." Detecting her uneasiness, I put a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay if you don't want to tell me, just know that I won't tell anyone anything you tell me. If you're just uncomfortable discussing it, I can respect that." She sighs once more and stares at her hands that were resting in her lap.

"You have very strong emotions. And you try to suppress them and bottle them up inside. That's not healthy, you know. You need to learn how to cope and let go of your feelings." I observe.

"And how exactly do you know that?"

"Ninjas are supposed to observe the people and places around them. When Mikey brought you to the living room the other day, he set you down and for a brief second you showed the pain you were in, and then you hid it, as if you were scared of the consequences that came with your emotions."

"Leo, where I'm from is _very_ different. People are abusive and cruel and unforgiving. I can't afford to have feelings, in fact I'm punished for it. So over the years, I've learned to hide or ignore my emotions...with everything I've been through, I guess it's easier to not feel things. I can't tell you the last time I've actually cried or felt regret, shame... or happiness." I didn't even try to suppress the surprise that now covered my face. "Celeste..." I mutter gently, somehow trying to comfort her but I had no idea how to.

 **Celeste's POV:**

Leo's face was a whirlpool of different emotions. Shock, pity, empathy. "Leo..." I mutter, wishing I could take my words back. "It's fine, really it is. I'm tough, and I'm used to it. I'm fine."

Leonardo didn't look convinced at all. "Celeste, no, that's not fine! It's..." He trailed off for some reason. He sighed deeply and shook his green head. After a while, he finally looked at me. "I'm gonna teach you something. Meditation. It's a great way to relax and sort out feelings, I think it might really help you."

"If you say so..." I highly doubt sitting and breathing will help me in any kind of way, but I go along to satisfy Leo.

"Okay, sit down and cross your legs and rest your hands on your knees." I follow his instructions and mirror him. "Make sure you sit up straight. Close your eyes and breathe slowly and deeply. Inhale through your nose and exhale through your mouth. Clear your thoughts and focus on your breathing." Within a minute I felt myself slip into a relaxed trance. I completely lost track of time, I have absolutely no clue how long we spent like that. All I know that we were rudely interrupted by Raphael yelling our names.

* * *

 **Hi guys! So how'd you like the chapter? Was Splinter's character believable? I didn't think so, but I want to hear your opinions! I love you guys! Review/PM please!  
**

 **-Olivian101**


End file.
